


Turns Out John is The Jealous Type

by Everett_221b



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 02:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20649854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everett_221b/pseuds/Everett_221b
Summary: A wave of confusion, quick reflexes and a betting pool.





	Turns Out John is The Jealous Type

As he lazily throwed open his eyes and stretched he finally took in his surroundings. John was not in his room and that scared him while he tried to survey the room, he realised there was a weight on his chest. It was an arm, he finally registered his surroundings and realised he was in Sherlocks room. Sherlocks arm was on him in Sherlocks room, but he was still fully clothed and so was sherlock so why are they in the same bed. John decides to wake up Sherlock but just before he does so he realises how cute he looks. Sherlock has his loose curls draped across his forehead with a slow breathing pattern lips slightly parted and a possessive grip on johns’ chest. John had only realised he was staring when sherlock started to open his eyes and asked what john had been doing. John ignores the question and asks what is on his mind.  
“Sherlock why are we in your room in your bed?”  
Sherlocks head is racing he doesn’t know why he is in this position and why he is staring at johns’ lips. So, he does the only thing he can think of…  
Sherlock is kissing john.  
Not possessively just respectfully a slow and passionate kiss.  
Sherlock is kissing me, and it feels natural. Johns mind is going a mile a minute it is so new but it is everything he has ever wanted though why is sherlock doing this so he does the only logical thing he can think in the moment and pulls away. When he sees disappointment written in sherlocks eyes he instantly regrets it, but he can’t turn back now.  
“Sherlock how did we get here what are we doing?”  
“I was staring at your lips and then I was kissing you and I liked it and judging by how your pulse spiked so did you!”  
“first off invasion of privacy second” that is all the speech says before the pair’s lips were clashing together in a heated moment. John pulled away again “I did enjoy it.”  
…………  
The next morning, they woke up in Sherlocks bed. John pulled the sheet off of the bed to get up and make breakfast. Once the smell had awoken sleeping beauty from her slumber Sherlock grunted and was very reluctant till he realised his body heat was gone. John had gone and taken the blanket. The second thing he realised was that eggs and tea were being made in the kitchen. Sherlock got properly dressed and trudged into the kitchen in time to see john wearing an apron while the eggs were in a frying pan. Sherlock went up behind john and sat on the table. He then said more to himself than to john “I wish I could wake up to this every morning”.  
………………  
Later in the day Greg called said he had a case. Sherlock reluctantly went after John had forced him, but John was wearing tight skinny jeans which left nothing to the imagination. Once they arrived at the station, they were hand in hand. They took their normal path to Lestrade’s office. Once Lestrade had noticed them he chose one thing to say. “finally,”  
John and Sherlock looked up expectantly at the officer with only confusion written on their faces. Lestrade had had enough. “alright you two how long have you two been a couple?”  
Sherlock answered on reflex. “17 hours 53 minutes.”  
“that puts the date at the 27th of October 2015”  
John and sherlock were as equally confused until minutes later Anderson and Donavan were summoned into the D.Is office.  
“I regret to inform you” the officer started. “that Anderson, Donavan has won the pool and that Sherlock and John got together this month which does put it in this year.”  
“excuse me” john almost shouted. “but you had a betting pool on our relationship?”  
All the officers looked at each other than the floor they knew that the couple would find out but after only a year of making the bet it seemed so soon.  
Anderson was the first to speak. “after ‘a study in pink’ we all thought you would end up together so we began a harmless bet on how many years it would take for you to get together. My guess was 2016, Donavan’s guess was 2015 and Lestrade’s 2013. So, we all put £20 in the post and now Donavan one simple.” Everyone in the room could tell how much Anderson liked being a step ahead of sherlock and that was concerning.  
Once John realised what Anderson was trying to do to his new boyfriend John launched at Anderson and threw a punch ant his face which knocked him out in one hit.  
It turns out john is the protective type.


End file.
